


And then the Dragons danced

by nightingalex



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet (at least what I always thought it would be), D&D totally ruined season 8 so let's try to fix a little bit, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GRRM we need the books!, I don't want to give things away sorry but Jonerys will be endgame, Season 8 fix up from episode 4 forward, Several perspectives, Totally focused on Dany and Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingalex/pseuds/nightingalex
Summary: The Night King is gone. The War against the dead has been won. And what now? Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow journey after surviving the impossible.Season 8 of Game of Thrones fix up following the events from Episode 3, focused on Dany and Jon.





	1. A secret in the woods

The feast was loud and cheerful, happiness filled the great hall of Winterfell with every laugh and toast, together, celebrating a victory no one thought it was possible. At times like this, Dany knew people would most likely stay close and celebrate with those they loved the most, but she found herself alone. _Jorah would be the one with me_ , she thought, _but he’s gone, he died protecting me, my Old Bear, and I’m alone again_. She could ask Missandei to join her, but as she looked at her best friend, she just couldn’t be the one to take her away from the happiness she had found in Grey Worm. So Dany stayed there, never breaking her queenly face, never showing her true feelings, she sat there, drank her wine, and tried to shut down the world around her.

Dany lost track of the time as the wine started to make itself know, minutes or hours could have gone by and she wouldn’t notice. “Dany?” A whisper on her right side took her out of her drunk state, she knew who it was without even turning her head, of course she knew, how many times that voice said that exactly same word in so many circumstances? She couldn’t say it but she surely missed it. _Jon_. Oh, how much she missed him, he was always with her, but not truly. Since that day in the crypts they were never the same, even earlier on that same day things were already different. She missed their time on the boat and on the road; she missed Jon. They still haven’t talk after the war against the Army of The Dead was won by Jon slaying the Night King with Longclaw; too many people to burn, to many people to mourn; but that was not the time to suffer.

“Yes?” She finally looked at him, he was closer than she thought, his hands were almost touching hers, his full lips were partly open and his eyes were a dark pool of concern looking directly at her purple eyes, like he was trying to reach something deeply in her soul. Her heart ache, as much as she tried to deny it, she loved him and that mattered much more than a stupid iron chair. “Are you alright? You barely talked or ate anything all night, is there something wrong?” His voice was soft and true, she knew he meant that, Jon Snow was many things but a liar wasn’t one of them, _No, Yes_ , she wanted to say, she wanted to say so much but she couldn’t, _I am Queen_ , she thought, _I am Daenerys Stormborn, the blood of the dragon and I have to be strong_. She would talk to him eventually, she had to, but not here, here she was the Dragon Queen and the dragon does not weep. But she couldn’t stay here any longer, her legs were shaking and the tears were trying to come out.

“I’m alright, I’m just a little tired, I think would be better for me to retire for the night,” Dany said while getting up to leave, she noticed Jon did the same and reached for her with the clear intention of accompanying her, she couldn’t have that, just like with Missandei, she knew he was having a great time with his friends and his family, she wouldn’t be a burden to him. “No,” Dany said a little too harsh and the pain on his eyes was like a knife cutting into her heart, “You should stay with them, there’s no need to cut your night short for me.” She tried to amend things with a soft tone on her voice as she pointed to the men on her far right totally unaware of the tension that was happening between the pair. Jon only nodded and gave her a little smile, that smile that was hers; before giving in to the need to warm him with her embrace, Dany left the hall.

 _Drogo, Viserys, Rhaego, Rakharo, Irri, Barristan, Viserion…. Jorah_. She had lost so much, so many, their names and faces kept appearing on her head as the tears were slowly falling down her cheeks, she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t eat, she could only stare at the fireplace on her chambers and weep for those she had lost without judging eyes on her. At that moment she wished she wasn’t the Dragon Queen, she wished she could cry without judgement, to be sad without been seen as weak, to be angry without been seen as mad, the burden of being a Targaryen and a woman, she thought sadly. Jorah was the only one who still knew the young girl that lived inside her, but now he was gone and part of her felt like the girl inside her was gone as well. She was confused, she wanted to leave everything and find a house with a red door with lemon trees and she also wanted to honor her family and take what was taken from them… and Jon, she wanted Jon as well, but he wasn’t just the man she fell in love with anymore, he was Aegon Targaryen, what that even meant for her? Dany had been trying to answer that question since she found out, so many thoughts went through her mind, happy ones, dark ones…

But she knew one thing, she knew she loved Jon, no matter what, she couldn’t just not love him, he marked her heart and somehow Dany knew this love was going to die with her, that being tomorrow or one thousand years from now. She wanted to be with him, he was her family, but she wanted him to be so much more, their family relation never bothered her, when she was a child, Dany thought she was going to marry Viserys, that wasn’t a problem for her but would that be a problem for him? She knew he had no desire for power or the Iron Throne but his sisters, cousins, were another matter, Sansa Stark had no love for her… Would Jon side up with her if he had to choose? Would he proudly claim her in front of the North? She wouldn’t know, they never talked about it. Maybe she was destined to be alone… Or maybe, just maybe, she could be happy, truly happy, once in her life.

* * *

 

He wasn’t surprised to find himself at her door, this became a night routine for him since that first night on the boat, and here he was, a little tipsy from all the drinking, Ghost at his side looking at him with his red eyes, the two unsullied on both sides of the door as still as the king’s of winter in the crypts. Jon knew he probably looked like a lost puppy at that moment, he knew the guards faces by now, since arriving in a Winterfell he went to her door every night and every night he walked away, _so much for courage_ , he thought. At first he didn’t want any gossips to go around about his relationship with Dany, that would only make things worse, but now? The war had been won, he killed the Night King with his own hands, it’s over, yet here he stands. What was it? What was the thing that kept him from her? He already came to terms with who he is, he might be the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and he might have a different name, but as much as he is a Targaryen he still is a Stark, after all, his mother was Lyanna Stark; for so long Jon wanted to know more about her and now that he knew, it only brought him sadness. He will always be Jon, he decided days ago, Jon Snow, that’s who he is and that’s who he will always be. He was a Targaryen and a Stark but he was still him.

What was it, then? He didn’t want the throne, he didn’t even want to get close to that damn thing, he would support Dany and her claim all the way. Was it the fact that they were related? True, this did bother him at first, but he was half Targaryen and romantic relationships with kins came along with the family. He also couldn’t just not want Dany, not love Dany; yes he loved her, he knew he loved her when she looked deeply into his eyes on that first night. _Rejection_ , Jon thought, as much as he tried to push the feeling away this had always been his weak spot, he was afraid of being rejected. His whole life Jon felt rejected, rejected of a mother’s love, rejected of belonging, rejected… He was always the outsider, the rejected one, but with Dany, he never once felt that way. Even during their first meeting she never once called him a bastard, that meant more to him than he cared to admit. And now? Now this would break him, he was sure, if she pushed him away he wouldn’t be able to come back from that. But he couldn’t be a coward any longer. So he knocked.

It felt like a eternity, they were both starring at each other’s eyes and saying so much without uttering a word, he felt all the pain and uncertainty on them, filling with water as the time passed and neither could find the right words to say. So he acted. Jon was never a poet or a romantic, so he did what he could, he grabbed her by the waist while shutting the door behind them and kissed her like a hungry wolf or dragon. Their kiss was hot and sloop, the fire between them was unmatched and their hands were everywhere… And then, Dany stopped. _No, please don’t,_ he could feel the rejection, he could feel it coming. “We have to talk first, Jon…” She whispered to him still with her eyes closed and their foreheads touching each other’s, he was holding her face now, holding into some kind of hope. He wanted to say no, to ask her for one more night, but that wasn’t him. “Yes, we do.” He gave her a soft smiled while both let go and put themselves together.

“I love you, is that alright?” From all the things that could come out of her mouth, he wasn’t expecting this. She must be nervous or the time passed by without him realizing how much had gone by, because as he was about to answer she was already talking. “I know this might be a problem for you… I just need to know, Jon, I need to know if I lost you too.” Her voice broke him, he knew that feeling and it was his fault she was feeling this way, _damm you for pushing her way, you really are a northern fool_ , he cursed himself. “Never, gods… Dany, you will never lose me, never, I will be by your side until you order me otherwise,” he was tripping on his own words now. “I don’t want it, you need to know this, I don’t want any throne, I don’t want to be heir to anything, I never wanted anything like that,” he got close to her and took her hands on his. “I grow up thinking that I wasn’t worth of anything, I never wished for glory or gold, in truth I only wished for a mother,” he couldn’t help but smile seeing how soft her eyes had become hearing that. “Once I joined the Night’s Watch and found out about the dead, that was it, since then my whole life has been fighting them, that was all I knew and all I was. I was the one leading the living, and not even that I truly chose. And now? It’s all over, there’s no fight or glory for me anymore. There’s only one thing I want, and it’s you Dany, I want you.” He looked up at her again and saw the tears coming down her cheeks, that smile of hers that was saved only for him and he knew it

“I’m scared, Jon, I want you, I love you, I don’t think I can live without you anymore but I’m scared. They will try to tear us apart, do you understand? This is what power does to people, they will use this against us and they will break us…” Jon had never seen her like this before, his warrior queen, his Dany, he knew life hadn’t been easy on her and for the first time he could see her scars. “I won’t let them, I won’t let anyone come between us, I promise you.” He held her face again as gently as he could, he needed her to understand that, to trust him on that, but he only saw pain in her eyes. “Dany, I love you, this is all that matters, this is all that will ever matter,” a thought came to him then, something he had been dreaming for a while but couldn’t bring himself to hope. If there was a time for it, that was it, so Jon bent down on his knees, held her hands, looked into her eyes. “Marry me, marry me and they won’t ever break us, they wouldn’t dare. Marry me, Dany, but marry me because you love me and I love you. Marry me.”

* * *

 

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to laugh, she wanted to feel every single emotion she could… Just a couple hours ago Dany was certain that she was destined for loneliness and now, looking down at the man she loved asking for her hand on marriage, she couldn’t believe. She was scared, that was true, she was scared and uncertain, but that she knew. She knew she wanted him, and as much as it was selfish of her to marry Jon resulting in the end of the Targaryen name after them, Dany couldn’t bring herself to care. For the first time in her life, she would be selfish and she would put herself first. She owned her younger self this much. “Yes, I will marry you, Jon Snow.” And she laughed and smiled, just like that day in the waterfall, he did the same, he kissed her and touched her like their were the only two people in the world, because in that moment, they were.

The rest of the night was full of heat, love and passion, it reminded Dany of their time on the boat on their way North, their last night on the comfort of her bed was the last time they truly made love. She found herself unable to sleep, earlier this very day she was saying goodbye to a old friend and now, with Jon Snow’s soft snores filling the room, with his heart beating into her stomach as he slept peacefully between her breasts, Dany felt at peace. She still had one more war to fight, one more enemy to kill, but at this very moment she let herself be just the girl behind the dragon, and then she had a thought. “Jon?” she tried to shake him, “Jon, love, wake up,” Dany felt guilty but she really felt like doing what she was about to suggest.

Jon woke up after a few minutes and protests, Dany couldn’t help but giggle at how stubborn he was even for this. “Let’s get marry,” she said as he opened his eyes and looked at her a little confused. “Well… yes,” he was even more confused than before. “No, I mean, let’s get marry right now,” part of her just wanted to do something spontaneous and young for the first time in her life, the other part was afraid it was all just a beautiful dream. “Now?” He raised his eyebrows and she smiled nodding. “Well, we will need someone to do the ceremony and some witness,” looking at he’s features Dany knew he was already on board with her idea. “We can do with in the Goodswood, if you don’t mind…”, she loved, “Of course I won’t mind it, you can ask Davos to do it, he was the only one that ever supported our relationship on the boat I’m sure he will do it,” Jon agreed with her. “What about the witness, though?” Dany took some time to think before answering, “What a better witness for a Targaryen wedding than dragons?” She was afraid he would thought her crazy but when he showed her that big smiled of his, she knew it.

* * *

 

> Daenerys Stormborn and Jon Snow got married on a secret ceremony held in the Goodswood of Winterfell at the time of the wolf three days after the defeat of the White Walkers and the Long Night. The only ones present beside the bride and the groom were Ser Davos Seaworth, the Direwolf Ghost and the Queen’s dragons Drogon and Rhaegal.

 

Davos couldn’t believe what had just happened. When Jon Snow woke him up in a rush in the middle of the night he thought of the worst, an attack from Cersei perhaps, but never he would have guessed that. As he watched the new married couple going back to the Queen’s chambers, or what might be now their chambers, and the dragons taking flight again, Davos wished things would remain that simple. But in the morning, they would need to tell everyone, or at least, everyone that matter and on top of everything they would have to come up with a plan to defeat Cersei. And with that, he knew, it wouldn’t be a fairytale.

* * *

 

It had been hours. Jon got barely any sleep the night before, not that he was complaining, just a few hours ago he was the happiest he ever remembered being. He not only got Dany back but she was now his wife, _wife_ , just thinking about made him smile to himself. He thought she would refuse him, put him aside, but instead, he found out that she felt the exactly same way he did. He glanced at her then, she was a sight to be seen, she took his breath away every damn time, Dany was talking about the last details of the plan to take King’s Landing and defeat Cersei. At first, the room was full of complains about her decision to attack the city, but as she carefully explained throughout the meeting, everyone seemed to agree, well everyone but Sansa and Arya, they were in some kind of Cold War with Dany and he couldn’t understand why, telling them about his marriage would be difficult.

“So, we are done, that’s the plan. Tomorrow we march, part of the soldiers will go directly to King’s Landing, the others will accompany me and the Dragons to Dragonstone.” Dany fished the meeting and glanced at him, it was time, as he approached her carefully and stood beside her he received weird looks from everyone in the room but Davos; they were all there, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Missandei, Varys, Greyworm and Tyrion. Jon took a deep breath and stared, “A few days I received some news from Sam, well Bran as well in a way,” he looked at what was once his little brother, Jon knew he was aware of what was about to happen but there was no reaction in his face, turning his eyes to his family and friends again, he continued. “They told me who my mother was, they showed me some documents proving some things… I’m not Ned Stark’s son, I’m not a bastard either, I’m the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and my birth name is Aegon Targaryen.”

The room was silent but their faces were all in shook looking at Daenerys and him, he had to continue. “Dany-Daenerys, Her Grace is aware of this. She was the first person I told after I came to terms with who I am…,” a very familiar voice cut him short then. “You’re the true heir of the Iron Throne,” there was pettiness in Sansa’s voice and he hated. “No, I mean, yes, but I don’t want it, I never wanted to be king of anything, this isn’t about a iron chair this is about who I am!” He was shouting without realizing it, he looked at Dany for reassurance and she gave him a soft smiled, that was all he needed. “Look, I’m always going to be Jon, I was never a Stark to begin with, doesn’t matter if I’m a Stark or a Targaryen, I’m still me and I accepted that, everyone should too.” Tyrion was the one who spoke next, “But it does matter, that makes you the **true** heir to the Iron Throne, do you understand the problem this could be for our Queen?” He exchanged looks with Dany who was strangely quiet. “Yes, I do, that won’t be a problem, we already made sure of that.” Jon looked around the room again, by Sansa’s face he would listen to a lot later on. “How? That’s impossible unless…”

“Unless we get married”, he heard Dany’s voice coming from his right side. “You don’t have to worry about such matter, Lady Stark, we solved this problem last night in the Goodswood. You can ask Ser Davos, he performed the ceremony himself or you can ask my Dragons or Jon’s Direwolf but I don’t think you would understand them very well.” Dany looked at him then, truly looked at him, and without thinking twice he squeezed her hand and gently kissed it. The room was still quiet. “Now if you excuse me I need to prepare my things for our voyage tomorrow,” with that Dany left the council room with her advisers following behind her. Once she was gone, he turned to his sisters and heard from Arya, “We need to talk.” _This will be a long day_ , Jon thought.

* * *

 

She was exhausted. The sight of her bed almost made Dany cry as she sat down on a chair near the fireplace. Dany spent the rest of the day making sure everything was ready for the journey south, she had barely seen Jon after the council meeting, she knew he was doing the same. Dany had skipped supper, she told her adviser she was too tired to eat, in reality her stomach wasn’t the same since she arrived North. Dany joked with Missandei that the northern food didn’t like her just like the people didn’t; she had been vomiting the little food she ate every day since arriving. As she was starting to think of Jon- her husband now, that would take some time to get used to, he walked in looking as tired as she was with Ghost by his side. “How was your day?” Dany asked while he approached her by behind and kissed her neck holding her. “Fine, just like yours I suppose,” she let go a content sigh without being able to formulate any words as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders.

“I had a conversation with my family today,” he stopped what he was doing and the words caught Dany’s attention. “After the council meeting, they asked to talk to me in private.” He got up and placed a chair to seat next to her. “They are not happy with… Some of the decisions,” Jon said trying to avoid more conflict between her and his sisters but Dany knew what he meant, _with me_ , she thought, _they are not happy with me_. “I know it, I know they don’t like me, Jon, and they never will, no matter what I do they will never accept or like me but I am their Queen and they need to learn how to respect me. I’m not asking you to chose, I’m just telling you how it will always be,” Dany knew this was a complicated topic, she didn’t want to had a fight with Jon over his sisters. They would never like her and she accepted that a long time ago. “I know that now…. I just wished they could accept and like you, just like I do,” he said and Dany gave him a weird look, “Well not the way I do but you got the point,” he laughed as he got up and took her hand, “let’s go to bed, my Queen.” She accepted more than willing. In that moment there was nothing Daenerys wanted more than a bed and her husband.

They had been traveling for only four days when a winter storm caught on them, they had to settle down a strong camp to wait until was safe to travel again. Even with the Night King gone, Winter was still here and with it the consequences of bad weather. Jon was away talking with some soldiers about how to go on, after much heated discussion, Jon agreed to go directly to King’s Landing with the majority of the armies while Dany and the rest would go to Dragonstone first, by boat. Neither was happy with the decision, but this was war, nothing was easy in war. Dany was now seating on their bed waiting for Missandei, she had asked Grey Worm to call for her. Dany tried her best not to keep her best friend much occupied lately, she knew Missandei deserve all the time she could have with her lover, after all, Dany wanted the same. “Your Grace, you called for me?”; “Yes, come in,” she gestured for her friend to seat down next to her. “I need to talk to you about something… It’s more like, I need your help,” she looked deeply into her eyes, Missandei was the only person Dany would ever trust with this. “Of course, anything,” Dany took her eyes out of her stomach and looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. “I think… I think I’m with child.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, if you're reading this then you're as disappointed as I am with the final season. David Benioff and D. B. Weiss totally ruined all the characters, not just Jon and Dany, and as much as I wished to try to write about every detail and all the characters I'm not the person for the job; so with the little time and talent I have I'm trying to at least give us, Jonerys warriors, some good ending and journey for this two characters that I believe everyone loves so much.
> 
> Second, English is not my first language so as much as I tried to not make mistakes, I probably did and for that I am sorry and please don't be an ass about this on the comments. Also, I'm not in any way a writer or plan to be one. I'm doing this because I'm mad and sad and I feel like if I can write down for myself I should publish for those who are mad and sad as well.
> 
> Last, I appreciate everyone who read this and all the comments are welcomed as long as we keep things polite and kind.
> 
> PS: This equals episode 4, so the next chapter will equal episode 5 and then 6. I might do an epilogue, not sure yet.


	2. Mother of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The War for the Iron Throne is here. Daenerys Targaryen and her allies fights Cersei Lannister in King's Landing.

She loved the feeling of flying. The wind on her face, the clouds right beside her. The feeling of freedom. Dany would always love to fly, regardless if it was for war or for peace. She was now approaching Dragonstone, she thought best to take a good look around the island to check if it was safe. Dany knew Cersei had the support of Euron Greyjoy and that meant ships, a lot of them. She wasn’t in any way prepared to engage a naval battle, Dany needed to make sure they wouldn’t. Thankfully, after rounding the island twice, so high Dragonstone looked like a small rock, no enemies were found. Dany went back and gave the okay signal to the captain of her ships.

Dany landed on Dragonstone right after, in the same cliff she had been doing it since arriving in the island what it felt like years ago. She watched as Drogon and Rhaegal flew away, her children. For so long she thought they were the only children she would ever know. Mother of Dragons, they called her. Her hand rested on her stomach. Dany was still struggling with herself over finding out about her little condition some days before. But it was there, she could see it, she could feel it. Her breasts were bigger and tender, her hips were already larger and her belly had now a little curve, still unnoticed. Also the last time she had her moonblood she was still on the ship going to Winterfell for the first time. With Jon. _Jon_. He didn’t knew. Oh how much she wanted to tell him, she wanted to cry in his arms and talk about spring and reams, but she couldn’t do it. When he arrived back that day on the tent she realized he would never part from her if he knew. So she kept quiet.

Once everyone settled in, Dany asked Missandei to help her prepare a bath. They heard news from Jon, they would be arriving in King’s Landing in about four days, that meant she had four days to come up with an idea on how to attack King’s Landing without casualties. They had a plan, everything was perfect on paper, the reality, however, is different. Dany needed some relaxing timeand try not to think about how she would be risking her child’s life. _Maybe I’m not a good mother_ , Dany thought, _Rhaego died, Viserion died, all because of me and now… now I’m taking three of my children to battle_. _But what can I do, if I look back, I’m lost_. She was worried for Drogon and Rhaegal, but she was even more worried for the one growing on her womb. _They say I’m a dragon. I’m not. My skin isn’t like iron. I’m only human after all._

The days went on and Dany felt herself growing worried by the second. She missed Jon. She wished she could tell him about their child and they could go away and live safely together, on a small house where all the doors were red and all the trees had lemons. _Foolish dreams_. But she truly wished he had gone with her, that she could have had. _With hell with logical sense. Why do I have to act like a Queen all the time._ She knew the answer to that, however. I _am the Dragon Queen, what’s left of me if I give that up. She would be just a young girl again and Dany knew very well how cruel the world was with young girls_. _If you’re a girl, I promise you will never know what is like to feel the pain I felt, I promise you little one. She whispered smoothing her stomach with her hand. It would be alright. It had to be._ So Dany closed her eyes and went to sleep, tomorrow would be war.

* * *

 

The gates of King’s Landing could anyone's breathe away, it exuded power. They arrived in the capital not even a hour before and all the soldiers were already in position. They would wait for when it was time to enter the city. They will know when it’s time. That’s what Dany told them in the council meeting all those days ago and what he told the soldiers. Northern men, Unsullied and Dothraki. They weren’t a big number anymore but they had enough and they had dragons. Jon was still upset with the decision to part from Dany, he wanted to be with her, he understood the decision but he didn’t care. But Dany wasn’t just Dany. She was Queen Daenerys Targaryen, First of her Name, Mother of Dragons, and all those titles he could never remember. It didn’t matter. He loved her for her and not for her crown or names. How much he missed her, the nights on the road haven't been kind to him. Jon’s body hurt from sleeping on the floor and the nightmares were more constant than ever. It was always with her. Horrible images of her dying body tormenting his mind. Those never happened when she was by his side. When he had Dany holding him at night he only dreamed of winter roses and waterfalls.

“What now?” Davos broke his thoughts off. “Now we wait,” Jon said looking at the Golden Company already positioned outside the city gates. They had been there when they arrived. Someone alerted them, Jon thought. It didn’t matter, anyway. No one seemed to be willing to spill the first blood, so they just stayed there starring at each other waiting for the worse. “That’s it? When we will know exactly when to attack? Has the Queen said something more than just riddles?” Davos inquired. “You will know,” Grey Worm appeared next to them, “our Queen knows what she does.” Jon raised his eyebrows to Davos and looked down smiling. He admired how loyal to Dany Grey Worm was, even if he couldn’t understand Dothraki or Valyrian he could see and feel how much those people valued and truly loved Dany. Jon wondered if she would ever get such admiration in Westeros, they were different, more stubborn and proud. But if there was anyone in the world who deserved it. It was Dany.

Jon changed his attention to the clouds in the sky, they were starting to form some kind of storm, he couldn’t understand at first, the day was clean and suddenly things started to change. The white clouds were now mixed with grey and moving in strange ways. “That’s…. unusual,” Davos said, _indeed it was_. Then he heard a weird thunder, so loud and strong the Dothraki were screaming and their horses were jumping. _No, is no thunder, it’s a roar, a Dragon roar._ “Everyone in position!” Jon screamed to the soldiers in the comm tongue as Grey Worm did the same in Valyrian. “Jon,” Davos took him by the shoulders, “what’s THAT?” And then, Jon saw. A black dot in the sky coming from above the grey clouds and the thunders. _Drogon. Daenerys._

He could only witness as Daenerys Targaryen and her dragon came down from far above the clouds, with such a speed that they created thunders,at the King’s Landing gate. ~~BOOM!~~ The gates and the majority of the Golden Company were gone within seconds. That was it. “GO, GO, GO!” He screamed as loud as he could as they invaded the city. Inside they were meet with the Lannister’s soldiers. Jon fought every one of them with all the strength he had. Soldier after soldier. He had been fighting his whole life, he was good at it. He hoped that would be the last one. As Jon got even more immersed in the city, he noticed it was empty. _No women. No children. Where were them? What was Cersei’s plan?_ Jon couldn’t spare time to think as another tried to take him down.

After minutes that felt like hours. Out of nowhere he spotted a well known person. _Arya. ARYA?_ He ran after her until he was able to catch her up, she was definitely trying to go somewhere and he had a good idea where. “What are you doing here?” He grabbed her by her shoulders. “I’m going to kill Cersei,” Arya replied with the coldest voice. “What do you mean you’re going to kill Cersei? Arya this is war, have you seen what’s going on around us?” He was was screamed now. _What are you thinking, little sister._ “I have to do this, Jon, you wouldn’t understand,” and as Jon was started to reply a big roar in the sky took his attention. He looked up and saw both Drogon and Rhaegal throwing fire above the same spot. _It’s probably the Iron Fleet, good_. When Jon turned back, his little sister was gone.

* * *

  
“DRACARYS!” Dany would never get tired of the feeling of saying that word, of feeling Drogon’s body burning hotter than normal as he pours fire out of his month. Dany enjoyed it too much, maybe too much. She would never say it out loud, however. Dany knew better than anyone how so many people judged her mad like her father. They would never understand her. They would never understand how it feels to finally have control of her own self, to have some power, after having going through so much in the hands of so many men. Dany had burn the main gate of King’s Landing to let her army in. She wished to know how was things down there. _Are there women and children in the city still? If so are they being harm?_ The thoughts and worries on her mind were inevitable but she had to focus on the task in hand. The Iron Fleet.

Dany knew they had scorpions, but she also learn how to avoid them. Her only worry was Rhaegal, without a rider he would be slower, she could only wish for him to follow Drogon’s way. Dany went all in, she dived in the direction of the ships like she was taking a dive in the ocean. “DRACARYS!” she screamed with all the strength she had in her lungs. And the ships burned. One by one they kept burning. Suddenly, one of the big arrows hit Drogon’s belly, her dragon screamed in anger and turn around in the direction that the arrow came. It was from the big ship, the main one. Dany didn’t even had to command, filled with anger, her son was able to avoid all the other arrows as he got closer and closer until he destroyed the ship completely with dragon fire.

They were all gone. All the enemies ships were burning up or completely destroyed. _First victory_ , Dany thought as she allowed a small smile form in her face. And then she heard, a dragon cry. Not any dragon cry. _Rhaegal’s_. Her son was crying in pain. She knew that sound very well. As Dany turned around she watched Rhaegal right beside her and Drogon with a arrow into his throat. Dany read enough books about dragons to know their deadly spots. Eyes and mouth. Her heart stopped and her eyes filled with tears as she watched her son slowly dying in agony in front of her. And then he was gone. Disappeared into the ocean. Angry. Grief. Mother of Dragons no more. She finally looked up and saw that the arrow came from a scorpion in the walls of King’s Landing. They were too many. Cersei had put them in every inch of the walls. Before it was too late, Dany took flight and hid herself above the clouds.

She took a breath. Closed her eyes. Let the grief take her away for a moment. _Just a moment_ , she thought, _I just need a moment. Rhaego, Viserion…. And now Rhaegal. Aren’t they done with me? Mother of dragons no more._ Dany let a few tears fall down her cheek. That would have to be enough. She couldn’t let herself be, not right now. No. Right now she was the Dragon’s Daughter and the dragon does not weep. _You took so many of them away from me, isn’t three enough? Please, don’t take these away from me. This is all I ask you._ Dany prayed, for what gods she was not sure, she never believed in any, but at that moment she needed some hope. Dany put the mask Queen back on and let the Dragon come back to play. Fire and Blood.

Dany came back with such a speed she never knew Drogon could hit. She was screaming now. Drogon matched hers screams with a loud roar that made the thunders go back. “DRACARYS!!!!” And with that, Dany began to burn all the walls of King’s Landing. All the scorpions were disappearing one by one. All the walls were melting down. As Dany looked back at the strong thick walls melting like ice, she thought if that was what Aegon the Conqueror saw when he burned down Harrenhal. She couldn’t deny it was beautiful. The view from above as the fire slowly melted every rock formation, a sight to be seen. Once it was over, once every threat to her child had been eliminated Dany stood still with Drogon above the city. She could see the fight but she couldn’t see the people. _Where are they?_ Dany wondered, _what happened?_ She took flight again to take a better look at the city and as she reached the gates of the Red Keep she understood. _They are all here. All the people. All the women and children._ They were all close together inside the gates of the castle. Cersei had put them there to protect herself. But that wouldn’t work. She had a plan.

* * *

 

She finally managed to get into the Red Keep. Arya had been trying to reach it for hours, or at least she imagined it was. She felt sorry for leaving Jon that way, but he wouldn’t understand. She had to do this. She had to kill Cersei. She just had to. She stood now in underground, where they kept the dragon’s skulls. Arya remembered all too well of her time living here. It felt like ages ago. It felt like it was a totally different person. It was hard to pass through the people, they were all squeezed together inside the gates of the Red Keep but no one was inside the castle itself. _Of course not._ Cersei didn’t do this for the people. She did it to save herself. As she walked down the castle, quiet as a cat, Arya found two bodies. Not just two bodies. She knew these people. _The hound. Sandor_. His dead body was ugly and deformed but not as much as his brother’s. _The mountain_. She barely recognized him. Arya would never know what happened here but she knew it was ugly. Brother and brother. They died together. Arya approached Sandor‘s body and kneeled to close his eyes. _Goodbye, old friend._

Arya kept going. She went upstairs to the chambers she imagined it was Cersei’s, as she got closer to the room she started to hear a weird voice. “…you have to surrender…”, she took a step forward. “… it’s over, you won’t win anymore…”, another step forward. “Cersei!” and then she could see it. Jaime Lannister. Jaime stood in front of Cersei as Daenerys and her dragon burned the walls of King’s Landing. _Poetic_. “Never! I have a plan. This dragon whore won’t ever get what she wants, that I promise you...” Cersei kept going and going and Arya was tired of listening. If she just sneaked in she could kill her easily. “Let’s go together, Jaime. We came to this world together we should leave it together.” Arya made a disgusted face when Jaime stared to kiss his sister. They should have never trusted him. She should have killed him in Winterfell. _I will_. And then out of nowhere she watched as Jaime stabbed Cersei’s heart. Arya couldn’t believe it.

Cersei was still warm and the blood was still coming out of her mouth when Arya made herself know. “I can’t believe you just did that,” Arya spoke first. “I can’t believe it either,” Jaime didn’t felt surprise to see her there or if he did, he never showed. “It’s over, we need to tell the Queen, she won,” Jaime said as he put Cersei’s body in her bed and covered her gently. With that, he walked away without uttering a word. Arya looked at the window and saw Daenerys and her dragon flying above King’s Landing. “Long live the Queen.”

* * *

 

  
It was the only thing to do. If she did that it would all be gone. Destroy the Red Keep? Destroy the Iron Throne? Melt away the chair Aegon fought so much to build it? _Break the wheel_ , Dany reminded herself. If you want to break the wheel you have to end the very thing that holds it all together. It was a scary thought. _What would she do first? How to start? How to build a better and different world?_ Dany learned a long time ago that Westeros wasn’t Essos. That the support she had in Essos would never be the same to the very few she had in Westeros. She was scared, she realized, but she had to do it. Dany stood above the Red Keep, as she looked down, she wondered what her ancestors would think of her now. Maybe one day she could have the answer to that.

“DRACARYS!” And it burned, the Red Keep started to melt away in front of her. As more fire came through, more Dany wondered of all the Targaryens that had lived in that place. Surely there were good and bad memories. So much history, so much Targaryen history had been made within these walls. _And what about her? Would she be known as the Targaryen who destroyed House Targaryen? No. House Targaryen lives with me and it’s future is in me._ Dany remembered her little one inside her belly. _I’m doing this for you_. A breaking sound got her attention. It wasn’t the ones of the burning. No. That was different, and they she saw it. Green. Fire. Green fire. Wildfire. Several of spots around and inside the Red Keep with tons of Wildfire. Cersei. Of course. She did exactly what the Mad King wanted to do. Wildfire beneath the city. The trigger was the castle. How Dany could have been so stupid and not think of that? There was no time to think. The green fire reached Drogon and her, it was a explosion, they were consumed by fire. Everything around the Red Keep was consumed by fire. She felt Drogon roaring and trying to fly away but the smoke was too much for him to see anything. Dany saw her clothes burning off and then… a sensation. _What. I’m hurting. What is this feeling_ , Dany panicked, she had never felt this feeling before. As she looked at her legs she realized. _I’m burning._

 _Burning. How can this be_. Dany never knew what it was like to burn. She was unburnt after all. But this wasn’t just fire. This was wildfire. Dany felt herself feeling dizzy as the fire consumed her a little by little. Drogon was still blinded by the smoke. Dany opened her mouth and tried to scream for him to fly away, but the smoke got to her too, and no words came out. She would die. She was sure now. She looked at herself, practically naked. Her voice was no longer. Her whole body burned. _I’m going to burn to dead_. Dany laughed quietly. _What a funny way to die. The Mother of Dragons, the Dragon’s Daughter, the Unburnt_. She guessed it was poetic. Dying by fire. Maybe she would become a dragon after all. Dany felt herself drifting away and her eyes closing. _I’m sorry little dragon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breathe. Don't hate me. It will all be alright. Well. Kind of. But seriously, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Like I said, it will be bittersweet, I wanted to do what was promised for us. I wished I could write about all the other characters as well. I had no idea I was going to do that Cersei/Jaime/Arya scene, I was writing down and just felt right. So let's see for the next one and the epilogue.
> 
> Again, please be polite and kind in the comments. Like I said English isn't my first language and I'm not a writer so do expect some mistakes. Anyways, I really do hope everyone liked or at least felt satisfied. I'm very hyped to write the next one but I won't promise anything. Real life sucks.
> 
> Oh and are Arya and Jaime alive? What happened to Dany? Is she really burning or? Just a few questions I left open for you guys. :)


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei is gone. The wars have been won. The end.

He couldn’t move. His mind was all over the place but his body was frozen. Only a few minutes before Jon was fighting with all the fire in his body, but now he was just there. All the heads turned in the direction of the Red Keep once they heard the explosion. It was louder than everything he ever heard. And when Jon looked he saw it. He saw as the green flames swallowed the red and orange flames. He saw as the wildfire, faster and more powerful than normal fire or dragonfire reached Drogon and he disappeared inside. They. They disappeared inside. It was easy to forget that Dany was on top of the great beast she calls her son. _Dany. Dany. Daenerys. Daenerys. DAENERYS!_ It was all Jon could think of, he had to go to her. _Run. RUN_. His mind keep telling him to but his body refused to listen. Jon just stood there while everyone else, friend or foe, were running in the opposite direction. _Arya_ , Jon remembered. Arya was also in the battlefield. But where was she? Jon couldn’t answer, there was nothing he could do for his little sister. He had no idea where she was, he only hoped she wasn’t over there.

 _Dany. DANY!_ Jon was finally able to react, so he ran. Dany he could help, he saw her, he knew where she was. In the fire. How was he supposed to help her? Jon didn’t knew. Neither he cared. He had to do something, he couldn’t just stand there and watch them disappear and wait for the fire to die out. No. He would blame himself for the rest of his days. _She will be fine_ , he thought, _she has the Unburnt name after all_. But was that just a figure of speech or literally? Jon regretted at that moment never asking Dany about her tittles, he never saw it either, was she truly immune to fire? Gods, he hoped so. As he arrived close to the fire he could see the little remains of the people who were burned to death. The smell was already there. Burned meat. Burned human meat. Jon knew most of them were small folks, commoners that Cersei put inside the gates of the Red Keep to protect herself and when it was all lost she killed them all. Just like that. Just like the Mad King. She was truly the Mad Queen. Jon knew she was most likely dead already, but part of him wished she wasn’t. If something were to happen to Dany… He would put his own hands on Cersei.

He was about to go further looking for Drogon. For Dany. When someone pushed him aside. “Do you have a death wish, boy?!” It was Davos. “What are you doing going into the fire? Aye, you are a Targaryen but fire can still burn you regardless of your name!” Jon didn’t had time for that. He didn’t care if anyone thought him mad or with death wishes. He cared about her. “Dany is in there,” he had to understand, “I saw as the wildfire took her and Drogon, I need to save her.” Davos wouldn’t let go, “and what do you intend to do? Walk into the fire? You would be dead ten seconds in, it’s useless, Jon!” He look back at the fire, he couldn’t just do nothing, could he? “Look at me, Aegon Targaryen! There’s nothing you can do, there’s nothing anyone can do now! Cersei might be dead but we lost. Look around you, the whole city will burn in a few hours. You can’t just walk in the fire trying to be a hero, not this time.” Davos had a point, Jon knew that deep down. As he looked around him he knew. He couldn’t accept it, however. “You love her, of course you do. You would do anything for her. But think about what she would have wanted. Would she want you to burn and die for nothing? No, she would want you to be safe.” Davos looked directly into his eyes and Jon felt the tears filling up. “She’s not dead, I won’t accept that until…”, how hard it is to actually say it, “until I have proof.” Davos nodded, “fair enough, now let’s go.” And with that, Jon left the city, taking one last look at the fire who had her.

They tried to evacuate as many people they could from the city. Unfortunately, that wasn’t possible. The fire had now stopped spreading but it was still going on wild inside King’s Landing. The city was gone. Everyone inside was dead. But not her. No, she couldn’t be gone. Jon wouldn’t accept that. Surely she would make it. Dragon blood, it was supposed to be magic, was it not? So Jon just waited. To his side were Davos, Grey Worm and the new Dothraki leader he still had to learn the name. Some of the northern lords who went south with them were also there. The remaining of their armies were all mixed up with the people of the city who were able to escape in time. Silence. An unbearable silence. No one dared to say a word. Grief, loss… it was too much to talk. Everyone was lost inside their own minds and so was Jon. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, he even felt a little guilty. Once everyone was outside he looked for Arya. He looked for her everywhere, he asked, he screamed, nothing. Jon knew then. Jon knew his little sister was dead. Turn into ashes, one more victim of Cersei’s selfishness. He had cried for her, he let himself feel for his little sister one last time. Jon wished he could have messed up her hair and called her little sister one last time. Finish sentences with her one last time. But she was gone, and he didn’t even had her body. Even still he felt guilty, she deserved more of him, Arya deserved for him to cry and kill for her, but Jon just stood there, he was tired of fighting, tired of losing. Tired. _Dany. Oh Dany_. He just wanted her. He wanted to hold her and smell the perfume on her hair. To feel her porcelain skin on his fingertips. To cry on her shoulder. To kiss every inch of her body. To have her. Jon couldn’t lose her, he almost had more than once. He almost lost her because he was a coward. He almost lost her during the war against the dead. Would this time be it? They had finally fix up all their problems just for him to lose her again? Were the gods that cruel to let him have everything and then take it all?

A few hours later the fire had finally gone out. The city was grey. It was raining but it wasn’t rain, it was ashes. Everything was just so dead. Jon walked in with Davos, Grey Worm and the Dothraki guy; Tyrion, Missandei and Varys had finally catch up to them and were now by his side. Davos was the one who told them everything that happened. Jon couldn’t utter a word without breaking down in tears, so he just listened without taking his eyes of the fire ignoring the sad eyes Dany’s advisers gave him. They walked slowly towards the Red Keep. Most of the soldiers and the commoners were following them as well. They wanted to see. So they walked. Towards the last place Jon saw Drogon and her. Part of him wanted to run but the other was afraid, afraid of what he might see. What if he could only find her Dragon chain? Or Drogon’s bones? No, he couldn’t go there. It felt like hours until they reached it, on the floor where Jon thought he saw them last he saw it. _Drogon_. Laying down on the floor with his body all curled up. He didn’t knew if he was dead or alive, he was just there. But no burns. _That’s a good thing_ , Jon thought, _but where was SHE?_ As Jon tried to figure out the people formed a big crowd around the black dragon. Everyone was looking at him. Jon knew most were just fascinated seeing a Dragon this close and like this for first time. But he wondered if any of them thought of her.

It was then that Drogon lifted his head, took a look good around and fixed his eyes on Jon. He couldn’t breathe. He felt like all his organs just stopped working for a second and for a minute he thought he knew. _She’s dead. She’s dead. She’s_ … That was when Drogon lifted his wings and just like a new born dragon hatching it’s egg, Daenerys Stormborn walked forward. As naked as her name day. With bruises all around her body. But alive. As she walked forward with her chin up, Jon wanted nothing more than just hold her and take care of her. But suddenly everyone started to kneel, he took a look and every single person, soldier or commoner, northern or southern, from Westeros or Essos, were bowing for her. For their Queen. For Queen Daenerys Targaryen I.

* * *

 

She was hurting, she could feel the bruises on her body burning up. Dany never knew what it was like to burn until now. She found out that she wasn’t completely immune to wildfire; even though it didn’t kill her, definitely left some scars. She could feel that part of her hair was missing, her long braids were gone leaving just enough to cover her head and shoulders. The burns on her body were mostly in her arms and legs, that was barely any in her belly and for that she was thankful. _Her babe_. She could felt her child moving from the inside for the first time, like it was calling out for her. The thought made her weep. Dany cried and stay within Drogon’s wings until she heard footsteps approaching. She knew what she had to do now. _To go forward you must go back_. Prophecies were always right in the end. As if read her thoughts, Drogon opened up his wings and Daenerys stood up and walked forward.

 _Just like when the dragons were born,_ Dany thought as she looked at the crowd kneeling before her. _Just like when I burn the khals_. Dany knew how important those moments were. She knew she couldn’t show any weakness. She hold herself proudly ignoring the burning and the hurting throughout her body. She wanted to cry in pain but the only thing she could have in her eyes at that moment was fire. That was the moment for Dany to prove herself to Westeros. _Let them think I am a goddess, that will make them love me. Let them think I am a dragon, that will make them fear me._

But her eyes turned soft once again when she saw him. _Jon_. There he was, standing before her. In his eyes she could see fear, relive, admiration, love. Once he looked down at her bruises the moment was gone. Jon ran towards her and in a second he was holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Dany let herself go and fell on his arms from the pain. She tried to speak but she couldn’t, the smoke was still on her lungs. “It’s alright, you’re okay now, love. You will be fine, do you hear me, Dany? We will go back to Dragonstone and you will be taken care of,” Jon said with the sweetest voice in the world and her heart was full. Dany could only smile and nod back as he took her into his arms like a small child and called out everyone to retreat.

The journey back to Dragonstone was calm and fast. Jon wrapped her up in some clothes that were left on the ship with some blankets. Dany couldn’t protest, it felt good to be cared for. Besides, she was still fighting the urge to go back to sleep. The pain was too much but she kept herself awake just to listen to Jon’s sweet words all the way. He never stopped giving her some kind of comfort. How she loved him. Once they reached the castle, Jon placed her on her chambers, or their chambers. And called for the Maester she had left in charge when she left the island for the first time. Missandei, Grey Worm, Tyrion and even Varys stayed with her for a while waiting for Jon to come back with the Maester. Dany knew she had to tell him about their baby, there was no way she could hide that any longer from neither the Master nor Jon. And she didn’t want to, she just wished the circumstances were different.

Once Jon came back with the Maester she asked to speak with him alone for a moment. Dany saw the fear on her husbands eyes. He seat down next to her in bed and hold her hands. “What is it, love? Is something wrong? Did something happened?” Jon asked. “Nothing is wrong, actually, is quite the contrary,” she smiled at him, “I- I found out something a while back and as much as I wanted to tell you I couldn’t. Please don’t be mad at me, Jon, please understand why I kept this from you, if you knew at the time…,” Jon interrupted her, “what is it, Dany? Knew what? Please just tell me.” Dany took a long breath and looked him in the eyes. “I’m with child… I’m pregnant.”

* * *

  
I’m with child. I’m pregnant. His head was spinning now. Did he heard her correctly? From all the things he would never imagine that. Surely they had been together countless times and never took any precautions but among all the fights and wars he wasn’t prepared to hear that. _War. Fights_. She had gone to all of those while pregnant. With his child. With their child. They both could have died. Jon was angry at her for keeping this from him and risking both of their lives. He wanted to shout. But he also wanted to cry. To scream. To kiss her. To love her. To fill her belly with plenty of kisses. He was going to be a father. _A father._ They were going to be parents. A actually human baby half him and half of Dany.

Jon was finally able to leave his shook state and reached for her belly. He could feel it now, the swell was there, the curve of her belly was even bigger than he thought. Jon only realized he was crying once Dany reached to clean the tears from his cheeks. “I have so much to say but I never been good with words,” he chuckled looking back at her, Dany was crying too and the smile on her face was warm like summer. “It’s fine, I was like this too when I found out…." He interrupted her. “When was it? Why didn’t you tell me, Dany? I could have been there for you, for both of you, I could have protect you both.” He didn’t want to fight but he had to know. “That’s exactly why I didn’t tell you, love… We needed to keep going, if I had told you on the journey south we wouldn’t have won the war,” Dany went back to hold his hands. She was right, but that didn’t make him feel better. He should have know, but that wasn’t the time for such feelings. Jon would make sure they had everything from now on. “We are going to have a baby!” He said to Dany like he was finally coming to terms with the news. Dany laughed, “Yes we are,” and he kissed her. A kiss with a promise of forever.

They had settled in on Dragonstone, a few moons had gone by since the war ended. King’s Landing was no more just like the Red Keep, but they had to rebuild the city since so many still wished to live there. Dany and Jon put all the effort to help it, however Tyrion and Davos were mostly in charge of everything since the married couple had other things on their minds. Dany was now about seven moons pregnant and her belly was already big as Jon could ever imagine, the Maester believed it to be twins. When he first heard it he never thought he could be happier. Jon never imagined he would have a child, let alone two, let alone with Dany. Their council was mainly formed by Dany’s advisers, Davos and Sam. His friend came south to help them out when Jon send a letter asking him to. Gilly had given birth in Dragonstone to a little girl, who wasn’t named Jon. He could still remember the smile on Dany’s face when she held the little girl for the first time, he couldn’t wait for their time.

Among the happy things, they were also the bad parts. A few weeks after the war, and once Dany had healed from her bruises; Jon never left her side during those days. Constantly worried about her welfare and their child, he looked like a crazy person trying to make sure everything was alright. It took him a long time to realize they were fine and they would continue to be fine. Somehow, he found out Dany was even stronger than he thought. She handled everything so graceful, like a queen. Like a warrior queen. In the last days of those disturbing weeks, he felt it. Jon would never forget the sensation of feeling his child kick for the first time. The little hand pressed in Dany’s belly. How she or he or both reacted when he spoke gentle words to her belly. Those were the moments Jon valued the most. Laying around in bed with Dany, holding her belly and talking about a better future. But not everything was flowers. Once he made sure everything and everyone was safe, Jon had to go to Winterfell. He didn’t had her body, but he had a sister to mourn.

Sansa already knew, but telling his sister about Arya was heartbreaking. They gathered together, him, Sansa and Bran in Weirwood tree to pay their respects to his little sister. He would miss her so much; he would miss every single thing about her. They were one, somehow, and the pain of not being able to stop her in King’s Landing would hunt him for the rest of his days. Gendry was also there, Jon knew he loved Arya, he couldn’t even imagine his pain. If Jon had lost Dany he sure as hell wouldn't be here to tell the story. The new Lord Baratheon used his grief and talent to build Arya a state, which they put in the crypts of Winterfell. Now she would rest.

Once everything was in order and the construction of King’s Landing was in place. Jon and Dany kept living their lives as peaceful as they could. Dany sometimes still had nightmares, she never talked much about them, but Jon knew the burning she suffered was a great cause of them. Every time she woke up shaking he held her until everything was alright again. Dany did the same to him. The ghosts of their past would never let them go completely, but they had each other and that was enough. However, there was still troubles regarding the realm. Daenerys was Queen, she was Queen Daenerys Targaryen the First and he was her King Consort and with those tittles came the responsibilities. But their were tired, so one night, when the moon was bright as the sun and they could hear Drogon fishing in the distance, the young couple came to a decision. A decision that would change Westeros and their lives forever.

Finally, King’s Lansing was ready to be filled with people again. As the city came back to life Jon and Dany decided it was time. They called a meeting that would take place in a fortnight in the Dragonpit, all the lords of Westeros were obliged to attend. And so they did. Sansa Stark, Robin Arryn, Gendry Baratheon, Samwell Tarly, Yara Greyjoy, Quentyn Martell and more small lords were all there. As the Queen and King arrived and the respects were given, it was time. Their council wasn’t aware of the subject of this meeting, much for Tyrion’s displeasure. “Thank you so much for coming my lords, I know most of you are tired after long journeys and for that I apologize. However, the matter is of grand importance for both me and the King and as well for Westeros,” Dany started. “We had long discussions in those months in Dragonstone, we had time to reflect of what we want this kingdom to become and who we want to be to the people as a their monarchs. And who we want to be as ourselves,” Jon continued noticing the weird looks towards them. “What Jon-His Grace is trying to say is that we don’t want it. We don’t want to have this giant responsibility in our backs any longer. Both of us have spend our entire lives fighting. We are tired of it. And Westeros deserves better than two people who wouldn’t give them everything.” Dany took a big breath and Jon knew this was hard for her. He hold her hand then and finished for her. “We are leaving. We are leaving Westeros and we are giving it back to how it was before Aegon. The Seven Kingdoms are now truly seven independent kingdoms. This is our last order and wish as your monarchs and we hope everyone here will honor that.”

Silence. He was already expecting that. But not that much. It was Tyrion who broke it. “Where will you go?” he asked and Jon knew exactly the answer to that. “Everywhere, nowhere. Who knows, my lord? We are free to choose.” Dany smiled at that. “We wish you all good fortune. And hopefully we will never cross paths like this ever again. Goodbye my lords, it was a pleasure to be the last Targaryen Queen in the Seven Kingdoms. And now my reign is over.” With that Daenerys Targaryen I took off her crown of red rubies and placed it on the table before her.

* * *

 

She never felt such pain. She couldn’t stop sweating and screaming. The pain. Dany couldn’t remember feeling such pain before. _But it was worth it_ , she told herself. _If Jon could only stop for a minute!_ Dany was annoyed. Since she went into labor Jon never left her side but neither did he stopped pacing around the room. That was making her more anxious by the second. It was burning hot. Everything. They had found for themselves a little house in the countryside of Pentos. It wasn’t fancy or big but it was theirs. Dany had planted lemon trees and Jon painted the doors red for her. It was home. _Home._ She could feel and smell it even here, about to give birth to twins. _If Jon could only stop walking!_ A midwife was with Dany, they had hired her as soon as they settled down in the city. They had enough money to last for years but Dany knew sooner or later they would have to find jobs. She wasn’t complaining. A simple life. That was the life she always wanted. 

“Dany, it’s time.” The midwife called out, everyone called her Dany here. She always introduced herself as Dany, if someone knew who she was, they never said it. Her hair was still short, giving the heat of the city she preferred it that way. No braids or elaborate hairstyles. No fancy dresses or accessories. She could even run free in the grass and no one would care. Shehe heard a baby crying, without giving her time to see her newborn, another crying. Jon approached her careful with tears and smiles. A girl and a boy. Their children. Their family. And as she held their babies with all the love she could never imagine existing and looking back at the only person who truly loved her for her; Dany knew she had everything she always wanted. _Family. Home_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is. I know it took me some time but life gets in the way. Like I said before, English isn't my first language so mistakes will be found and I apologize for that. Please be polite and respectful in the comments regarding that and everything really.
> 
> There's a lot of things I could write about. More of Sansa, how she felt with Arya's death and Jon leaving. More of Tyrion, how he felt with Jaime's and Cersei's deaths and both Dany and Jon leaving. More of the side characters stories, what happened to Missandei? Grey Worm? The Unsullied and the Dothraki? There's a lot of things I could write but that would take me a lot of time and talent I don't have. So again, I apologize for that.
> 
> However, it's up to each one to create their fates for those characters, right? In my mind, the Dothraki went back to Vaes Dohtraki and chose a new Khal. The unsuellied went back to the Free Cities with Grey Worm and Missandei, both are travelling around in Essos being happy and in love, some of the soldiers retired while others decided to fight to free slaves around the world on their own. Who knows, right?
> 
> And in Westeros... Sansa, Bran, Gendry, Robin, Yara, Quentyn (yes I named the new prince of Dorne Quentyn don't judge me), Tormound, Tyrion.... So many possibilities. If only we had better writers in Game Of Thrones who could actually care about the characters. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys were able to enjoy this. Oh, and Ghost? I haven't forget about him... Perhaps he will show up in a epilogue or something.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, if you're reading this then you're as disappointed as I am with the final season. David Benioff and D. B. Weiss totally ruined all the characters, not just Jon and Dany, and as much as I wished to try to write about every detail and all the characters I'm not the person for the job; so with the little time and talent I have I'm trying to at least give us, Jonerys warriors, some good ending and journey for this two characters that I believe everyone loves so much. 
> 
> Second, English is not my first language so as much as I tried to not make mistakes, I probably did and for that I am sorry and please don't be an ass about this on the comments. Also, I'm not in any way a writer or plan to be one. I'm doing this because I'm mad and sad and I feel like if I can write down for myself I should publish for those who are mad and sad as well.
> 
> Last, I appreciate everyone who read this and all the comments are welcomed as long as we keep things polite and kind.


End file.
